Nada nos Separará
by The Gosth of Azmaria
Summary: Han pasado mucho tiempo y he vuelto...te encontré y soy mas feliz que en el infierno en que viví estos años, pero debo hacer lo que vine a hacer, por mas que te ame... hay cosas que uno debe dejar por el verdadero poder.
1. Chapter 1

**Nada nos Separará**

La luna con su blanca matiz, alumbraba con afán la ciudad, una suave brisa primaveral, le daba un toque especial aquella noche...

Su largo cabello plateado se mecía al compás de la música del viento... Su mirada era clara, de un color miel para ser mas específicos, su tez bronceada le daba un tono llamativo a su rostro... mas su figura imponente se tornaba exasperaste para algunas personas... su vestimenta en su totalidad de roja le otorgaba misterio a su persona

Se hallaba parado viendo, desde lo alto del monte, aquel espectáculo natural... sus ojos brillaban con notoriedad estaba perdido en vagos recuerdos de un pasado, no muy lejano...

- hace mucho que no me sentía tan tranquilo- susurro

- hace mucho que no te veía por estos rumbos- escucho tras él

- ¿quién te aviso de mi llegada?- cuestiono aun de espalda

- nadie necesita avisarme, tu presencia me es algo difícil de ignorar - la persona que habia permanecido observandolo en silencio se acerco aún más

- ha pasado ya mucho tiempo... mi presencia a cambiado - sonrió nostalgicamente

- no lo creas, aun detecto bajo el velo de ese hombre que dibujaste, al niño con el cual jugaba - toco su hombro

- ese niño murió... - cerro los ojos y apretó levemente sus puños

- ese niño aun esta aquí, en este momento me esta dando la espalda... - quito la mano

- muy graciosa- se giro para quedar a la vista de una hermosa joven de largos cabellos azabaches, su mirada era de un color chocolate, con un destello de humildad

- has cambiado- musito bajando la vista

- sigo siendo la misma- se acerco y poso su mano sobre su rostro el cual alzo

él tomo su mano y la miro fijo- es verdad, aun sigues siendo una tonta- sonrió

- y tu sigues siendo el mismo baka que cuando niños- rió

Se miraron por largo rato, buscando es sus ojos, el mas mínimo cambio , sin embargo ella se alejo y se sentó en el pasto, admirando las estrellas, él la siguió

- ¿no me vas a preguntar por qué me fui?- pregunto el joven

- Habrás tenido tus razones... - respondió

- ¿No quisieras saber por lo menos que ha sido de mi?

- Estas vivo, no necesito saber nada...

- ¿Tampoco me preguntaras si he pensado en ti?

- Estas conmigo ahora, no necesito saberlo...- poso su cabeza sobre su hombro

Él la miraba de reojo, realmente había cambiado, pero el volver a sentir su preciada fragancia le hacia muy feliz...

- mis razones son escasas... mi vida lejos de aquí no fue mas que sufrimiento y no he hecho nada mas que pensar en ti...- confesó

ella sonrió ante eso- el tiempo te ha cambiado, no eres mas ese arrogante de cuando chico

- me di cuenta que el orgullo no es nada sino hay con quien presumirlo- rió

- sigues siendo baka- dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos

- tu también- imitándola

El alba no se hizo esperar... el sonido de los grillos era lo único que acompañaba al silencio

- 6 años...- mascullo ella abriendo nuevamente los ojos

- ¿tanto tiempo paso?- cuestiono

- él tiempo no es un aliado de los humanos- le miro fijo

- no soy un humano, tal vez sea mi aliado - su vista estaba fija en el cielo

- una mitad de ti si lo es - volvió su mirada a las brillantes sirenas de la noche

- esa mitad dentro de poco desaparecerá - mascullo con desdén

- ¿aun sigues empeñado en abandonar tu herencia?

- no es una herencia, es una maldición - la miro, y ella bajo la cabeza

- hay personas que no aceptan como eres, no obstante yo creo que es maravilloso, eres la clara muestra que un yunkai tiene dentro suyo un corazón, tanto como para amar a un humano - risueña

- no todos me aceptan como tu...- murmuro

Nuevamente el canto de los grillos era lo único que se escuchaba...

- ¿por qué volviste?- se animó a preguntar separándose un poco

- yo...- no sabía que responder

- no importa- se acerco nuevamente y lo abrazo- me alegra volver a verte!- hundió su rostro en su pecho

- a mi también me alegra...- la atrajo mas hacía él.

- sabes el tiempo que no estuviste, muchas cosas cambiaron, pero hay un lugar que siempre permaneció igual- dijo ella , al momento que se separo de él y lo miro sonriente

él la miro confundido...

ella tomo tu mano y la dirigió a su pecho, entonces el comprendió el mensaje...- a pesar del tiempo... ,que te fuiste sin decir adiós, a pesar que nunca olvide tu mal humor...- el joven sonrió, ella tomo aire y siguió- a pesar que todas las noches maldije tu nombre... yo siempre te ame... inuyasha- susurro

se sorprendió ante aquella confesión, no obstante la miro fijo y dijo – a pesar que el tiempo haya pasado..., a pesar que tu no me hayas buscado..., que siempre te llamaba..., que siempre intentaba olvidarte en las noches de soledad... yo también siempre te ame ...kagome...- sonrió

La acerco con violencia hacía él, provocando la sonrisa de la joven y sin dudarlo la beso... pero no fue un beso cualquiera, fue un beso de amor verdadero...

Kagome se separo totalmente sonrojada- inuyasha...- susurro algo agitada

- no digas nada- suplico tomando ambas manos de la joven

kagome se perdió en aquellos ojos color miel, como había anhelado durante tanto tiempo volver a verlos, y volver a saborear aquello labios que fueron los primeros en besarla... como amaba ella a ese noble hanyou, que con su manera de ser cautivo su corazón.

Inuyasha también se encontraba hundido en aquel mar de deseos, esos labios color carmesí, hechos simplemente para ser besados por él, había extrañado sentir la suavidad de los mismos, además aquel aroma que solo ella poseía le nublaba los sentidos y le hacían soñar despierto.

Sin aviso la volvió a besar con mas pasión, kagome se encontraba extasiada por ello, realmente ese joven era quien ella amaba y ahora que había vuelto no se separaría por nada del mundo de él.

Pero no todo es color de rosas, ambos estaban siendo observados por un par de ojos violáceos..

- bienvenido inuyasha... – dijo aquel ser con una sonrisa- te estaba esperando... – trono los dedos- preparen a la mujer- ordenó

- si jefe!- respondió un subordinado

- es tiempo de utilizarte hanyou, solo así obtendré lo que deseo...

continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Nada nos Separará capitulo 2

Recordando el pasado

- Inuyasha...- susurro kagome al momento que se separaba de él

- kagome... yo...- Inuyasha fue interrumpido por kagome quien poso su dedo índice sobre sus labios y musito un – shh, no digas nada

Él obedeció ante ese mandato y sintió como poco a poco ella se separo del todo y lo tomo de la mano- ven- escucho de entre sus labios, aquellos que después de tantos años volvió a probar.

Ambos comenzaron a seguir un sendero, kagome caminaba delante de Inuyasha llevándolo, mostrándole el camino.

El tiempo no parecía pasar , Inuyasha se encontraba perdido en aquella fragancia a cerezos, ese aroma tan poco peculiar, ese que solo su linda kagome poseía, el mismo que lo llevo ciento de veces a perder la razón, por otra parte ella aun seguía pensando en el beso que en su ser causo estragos, despertando aquel brillo latente en su mirada, provocando sonrisas sin sentido en su rostro, incitándola a querer permanecer junto a ese noble Hanyou toda la eternidad...volvió a sonreír ante eso, y su mirada cambio al llegar.

Kagome se detuvo en seco, Inuyasha la imito, ella miro hacia el cielo y su vista se perdió entre las miles de flores de aquel árbol de tamaño colosal.

- el árbol sagrado- mascullo Inuyasha

- si..,lo recuerdas, ¿no es así?- cuestiono sin quitar la vista del mismo

- jamás olvido las marcas en mi vida, y este árbol ha dejado una gran cicatriz- sonrió

Flash black

Era un hermoso día de otoño, los árboles se encontraban escasos de hojas, las cuales se encontraban acumuladas en el suelo tiñendo al mismo de un tono amarillo y marrón, un niño de unos 11 años se encontraba caminando. Se lo veía Algo agotado, su ropa se estaba rasgada y su cara sucia, se detuvo bajo un enorme árbol el cual no se veía muy afectado por la estación, ya que conservaba intactas sus hojas de color rosa. Allí se sentó y cerró los ojos para poder sentir como su piel era impregnada de esa dulce fragancia que solo ese árbol emitía, capto con sus sentidos la suave brisa sobre su faz y respiro profundo. Pronto esa sensación placentera desapareció, y otro aroma lleno el aire, era de un gran parecido al del árbol, solo que un poco más dulce. Abrió los ojos con pereza solo para encontrarse con la figura de una niña que lo miraba sorprendida... la misma se acerco y arrodillo a su lado, solo para rozar con sus pequeñas manos sus orejas las cuales se movieron al simple tacto.

- oye- se quejo el niño

- son muy bonitas- dijo la pequeña presionándolas un poco

- ya déjame!- se levanto y de un salto se alejo

- Yo.. lo siento- dijo apenada

El pequeño la examino de pies a cabeza, era una niña muy linda, sus ojos eran de un color chocolate, y sus cabellos eran en su totalidad azabaches, su nariz respingona y una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su perfecto rostro.

- soy kagome- se presento extendiendo su mano pero él no se inmuto, y en cambio dio un salto poniéndose en pose defensiva, kagome a pesar de eso se animo a preguntar- ¿y tú?

- que te importa- dijo con un tono altanero

- no es necesario que seas tan mal educado- dijo con enojo la pequeña

- tú has sido la mal educada que me molesto- dijo con soberbia para luego girarse y marcharse, sin embargo la voz de ella le detuvo.

- yo ... yo solo...- susurro entristecida

El niño viro su cabeza para ver a la jovencita la cual se encontraba a punto del llanto.

- yo solo...- repitió- solo quería tener un amigo- musito

Aquellas palabras parecieron penetrar justo en el corazón del pequeño quien se giro del todo conmovido

- ¿es que no te doy miedo?- interrogo incrédulo

- ¿por qué habría de tenerlo?- pregunto ella

- ¿Tan tonta eres?- dijo irónicamente- es que has visto a mas humanos con esto- señalo sus orejitas

- no les veo nada de malo, a mi me encantan- embozo una sonrisa la cual provoco un sonrojo en él

- eres una tonta- se giro ocultando aquel rojizo de su rostro

- oye...- susurro kagome

- ¿qué quieres niña?- pregunto aun de espalda

- tengo un nombre!- chillo

- pues bien feo- dijo en tono de burla

- baka!- grito

- ay ya cállate- dijo el chico fastidiado- vete a jugar por ahí…

- kagome- sama! Kagome- sama!- se escucho

- kaede- mascullo kagome- escóndete ordeno al niño

- no eres quien para mandarme

- kagome- sama, hasta que la encuentro- dijo aliviada al hallarla, era una anciana que traía en sus espaldas una gran cantidad de flechas, acompañadas por un arco en su hombro, al ver al joven tomo una con rapidez y le apunto

- kagome- sama aléjese de él- ordenó

- detente kaede- kagome se interpuso

- que hace kagome- sama... acaso defiende a este Hanyou- cuestiono la mujer aun apuntándole

- no te permito que le digas así- dijo kagome, lo cual dejo sorprendido a aquel niño- tiene un nombre- remarco

- pues debemos acabar con él, antes que se vuelva en nuestra contra- dijo kaede

- no voy a permitir eso - dijo decidida

- kagome- sama- susurro la anciana bajando del caballo- pronto será la encargada de proteger a la shikon no tama, no puede permitirse el salvar a un monstruo

- no es un monstruo! - le miro con cierto enfado

Kaede suspiro y se volvió hacia le niño - tú Hanyou- llamo

- no me diga así anciana- dijo con enojo

- pues dime tu nombre y no tendré motivos para llamarte de ese modo

El niño respiro profundo - Inuyasha...- susurro

- muy bien, Inuyasha- dijo la mujer- no quiero verte mas por estos rumbos

- usted no es quien para mandarme- dijo con recelo

- mira si no quieres que...- kagome la interrumpió

- ya basta kaede- le grito

-kagome- sama...- musito sorprendida

- quiero que dejes de tratar así al joven Inuyasha- ordenó

- pero ...

- kaede...- se acerco y le tomo la mano- volvamos a la aldea- mascullo

- bien kagome- sama- dijo la anciana con resignación y se encamino hacia su caballo, pero antes de subir kagome se acerco al muchacho

- lamento mucho esto- le sonrió- espero nos volvamos a ver- hizo una reverencia y corrió junto a kaede, para montarse sobre el caballo.

- Kagome...- susurro Inuyasha con una media sonrisa en su rostro- creo que nunca olvidaré tu nombre...

Fin de flash black

- y nunca lo hice- rememoró Inuyasha captando la atención de kagome

- a partir de ese momento fuimos grandes amigos- dijo kagome con una sonrisa

- si... – sonrió también

Kagome tomo la mano de Inuyasha y la presiono con fuerza, él hizo lo mismo- juramos que nunca nada nos separaría- dijo ella con un toque de melancolía

- y esa promesa será cumplida- entono el Hanyou

Ambos se quedaron admirando la grandeza de aquel árbol que entre sus miles de hojas mantenía intactos recuerdos de cada momento que pasaron juntos, tanto peleando como riendo.

- ¿aún lo conservas?- cuestiono kagome riendo al recordar aquellos pleitos de cuando jovenes

- nunca pude quitármelo – rió también

- es una ventaja para mi, significa que nunca me has olvidado

- aunque me lo quite, eso jamás sucederá...

- ¿funcionará aún?- pregunto sonriendo

Inuyasha soltó la mano de kagome sabiendo sus intenciones y la miro con un poco de temor- no lo harás ¿verdad?- interrogo con algo de miedo

- me crees ¿capas?- dijo ella con una sonrisa picarona pero con un tono inocente

- ni se te ocurra kagome

- o vamos, prometo que no te dolerá, será como en los viejos tiempos- sonrió

como en los viejos tiempos... no, no

- bueno... esta bien...- se acerco y lo abrazo- solo por hoy- dijo hundiendo su rostro en su pecho

- te agradezco la comprensión- dijo con una pizca de ironía acompañada con una sonrisa al momento que la atraía mas hacia él.

El sonido abrumador de los grillos resonaba esa noche de media luna... el silencio de la oscuridad hacia de ese momento el más especial.

Pero la cálida escena fue interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo que los obligó a separar…

-.-

- bien hecho- exclamo asombrado un hombre

- gracias jefesito- dijo contento uno de aspecto poco favorable

- No te lo dije a ti!- grito el hombre- sino a la dama- sonrió

- gracias- le hizo un gesto con la mano, él volvió a sonreír – es todo un placer trabajar para ti...

-.-

Kagome miro con horror el polvo que se disipaba por el aire, y sin pensarlo corrió a la aldea seguida por inuyasha.

Al llegar noto como cientos de personas corrían por hallar un refugió, mientras una oleada de tierra la obligó a entrecerrar los ojos.

Inuyasha llegó a su lado.

Los volvió abrir intentando pensar que era una pesadilla, pero se encontró con inuyasha frente a ella, desvió su mirada de él y busco alguien que le dijese que había sucedido en su ausencia.

Encontró a un anciano en el suelo, se acerco y la ayudo a sentarse, inuyasha intentaba captar alguna presencia, pero estaba aturdido, y su olfato se veía afectado por la cantidad de tierra en el aire.

- ¿Que sucedió?- interrogo kagome al noble viejo

- Ha vuelto... - dijo sin fuerzas

- ¿De que habla?- dijo kagome sin entender- ¿quién ha vuelto?

- La profecía se cumplirá... - con dificultad tomo una bocanada de aire- ha vuelto por lo mismo que hace 50 años...

- Por favor, explíqueme...

Otro fuerte estallido se oyó... el anciano dejo de respirar, kagome cerro los ojos con impresión, con delicadeza lo dejo en el suelo, e hizo la señal de la cruz.

- ¡¿Qué sucede kagome...? ¿Qué quiso decirte el viejo?- cuestiono inuyasha que había presenciado aquello

Pero kagome seguía sumergida en las palabras de aquel sujeto, No había comprendido del todo lo que le dijo, pero supo que no era nada bueno mas un escalofrío la recorrió.

- esto no es un buen presagió- musito presionando su puño derecho sobre su pecho...

continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Nada nos separará cap 3

Noche de secretos...

o:p/o:p

Inuyasha noto la actitud de kagome y eso lo preocupó aun más.

o:p /o:p

- ¿Qué sucede?- repitió

o:p /o:p

Ella por fin pareció salir de aquel transe momentáneo y se giro para mirarle

o:p /o:p

- Inuyasha… yo creo que tú debes saber que paso durante estos años- dijo con seriedad

o:p /o:p

Aquel tono en su voz resonó en toda su mente, y su cuerpo pareció ser golpeado por un viento frió.

o:p /o:p

- ¿Crees que este es el momento adecuado?- cuestionó viendo a su alrededor

o:p /o:p

- no lo es, pero necesito hablarte, ahora mismo- su voz se apaciguo un poco y su rostro dejo de revelar dureza.

o:p /o:p

- ¿Qué ha pasado, kagome?- pregunto con sumisa precisión

o:p /o:p

- shikon no tama- dejo escapar

o:p /o:p

- Creí que había sido destruida, mejor dicho, pensé que tú la habías arrojado al poso de los huesos.

o:p /o:p

- así fue, pero esa misma noche…

o:p /o:p

Flash back o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

La noche bañaba el cielo, la luna era testigo de lo que sucedía en un bosque no muy lejano a una aldea, kagome se encontraba parada frente a un poso, junto a un hombre a su lado.

o:p /o:p

- kagome sama, realmente ¿esta segura de que funcionará?- interrogo un hombre de edad avanzada.

o:p /o:p

- tengo mis dudas, pero en estos momentos es necesario, si no lo hacemos seguirá causando destrucción- dijo la miko seriamente

o:p /o:p

- la perla de shikon le fue confiada, si usted la desaparece, ¿que sentido tendría su vida?, ¿que hará luego?- cuestiono

o:p /o:p

- no tengo tiempo de pensar en ello

o:p /o:p

El hombre la miro con cierta admiración, esa joven se había convertido en una gran sacerdotisa.

o:p /o:p

- déme los pergaminos – dijo extendiendo su mano

o:p /o:p

El hombre busco entre sus ropas y saco un par de papeles se los entrego, Kagome los tomo y envolvió la perla con ellos, recito una frase y cuando estaba por arrojar la perla, la misma brillo con intensidad.

o:p /o:p

- ¡¿Qué sucede?- grito el anciano

o:p /o:p

Kagome no respondió pues se hallaba tan o mas sorprendida que él. Sin embargo no se dejo llevar por ello e intento por todos los medios controlar el poder de la perla, no obstante esta era más fuerte.

o:p /o:p

- kagome sama!- susurro el viejo dando un paso hacia atrás…

o:p /o:p

- no seas cobarde totosai!- le grito ella

o:p /o:p

Kagome luchaba por manejarla, sin embargo era más la fuerza de la perla que la de ella.

o:p /o:p

- no tengo otra opción- susurro

o:p /o:p

Cerro los ojos y pronuncio un conjuro, la perla desapareció

Todo volvió a oscurecer, el anciano se acerco a kagome la cual yacía de rodillas en el piso- kagome sama…- llamó este

o:p /o:p

Se levanto con cuidado, ayudada por el anciano.

o:p /o:p

- ¿Esta bien?- cuestionó

o:p /o:p

- si… yo…- kagome examino su cuerpo, todo seguía igual

o:p /o:p

- ¿Qué paso con la perla?- pregunto el anciano

o:p /o:p

- la perla…- balbuceo- la perla… ha caído al poso- mintió

o:p /o:p

Los ojos del viejo brillaron, kagome lo había logrado…

o:p /o:p

- la felicito!- dijo con orgullo

o:p /o:p

- yo… no es nada- apenada

o:p /o:p

- gracias a usted, los monstruos no atacaran mas la aldea- sonrió

o:p /o:p

- no puedo mentirle- pensó kagome- totosai yo…

o:p /o:p

- no diga nada!, ya mismo voy a la aldea anunciarlo- se alejo con rapidez

o:p /o:p

Alzo su mano para detenerlo- no esper…- pero su mano quedo suspendida en el aire, el anciano estaba feliz, tal vez lo mejor era que todos piensen que la shikon no tama había desaparecido…- si es lo mejor…- mascullo

Fin de flash back

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha había escuchado el relato con atención, no obstante esa noticia paralizo todos sus planes... entonces la perla estaba...

o:p /o:p

- como comprenderás… yo poseo la shikon no tama- finalizo

o:p /o:p

- si… lo entiendo- dijo el mas para si mismo que para ella

o:p /o:p

- Inuyasha…- dijo ella al notar su expresión

o:p /o:p

- kagome, lo mejor será que tu y la perla se separen- le dijo con seriedad

o:p /o:p

- no puedo hacer eso- le confesó- no hay un método

o:p /o:p

Las diminutas pero sensibles orejas de Inuyasha se movieron intranquilas- ¿Qué quieres decir?- interrogó

o:p /o:p

- los que atacan la aldea vienen por la perla, últimamente no he podido controlar su poder, con eso , muchos Yokai sintieron su presencia… ahora todos saben que la shikon no tama aun esta aquí, lo que no saben es que esta en mi interior- señalo su pecho

o:p /o:p

- maldición- se quejó por lo bajo

o:p /o:p

- Inuyasha… ¿qué sucede?- cuestiono ante tal reacción

o:p /o:p

- lo que sucede niña, es que ahora sus planes se han arruinado…- escucho a sus espaldas.

o:p /o:p

Kagome se giró. Inuyasha miro estupefacto la escena…

o:p /o:p

- ki… kikyo…- logró decir

o:p /o:p

- la misma Inuyasha…- sonrió con malicia- la misma… a la que mataste- le recordó

o:p /o:p

Kagome se volvió incrédula hacia Inuyasha…

o:p /o:p

- ¿matar?

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha trago en seco

o:p /o:p

- lo que oíste aprendiz de mujer- dijo con dureza aquella mujer de gélida mirada- ese Hanyou- señalo a Inuyasha- primero me hizo su mujer… y luego… - lo miro- me mato…- dijo mostrando una grave herida- ahora solo soy barro y huesos…

o:p /o:p

Kagome miro a Inuyasha con confusión

o:p /o:p

- kagome… no la escuches, son mentiras- dijo este

o:p /o:p

- nada de eso, escúchame a mi… - kagome la miro- ¿acaso sabes la causa por la que se fue? o el ¿por qué volvió?, O es que aún no ha tenido el valor… díselo Inuyasha!

o:p /o:p

Una vez mas la mirada de kagome se centro en Inuyasha esperando una respuesta.

o:p /o:p

- kagome yo…

o:p /o:p

Kagome espero una respuesta pero esta no parecía salir de los labios de su Hanyou

o:p /o:p

Entonces Inuyasha respiró profundo… - kagome yo… solo vine por la perla- confesó

o:p /o:p

Esas palabras quemaron sus sentidos y sus piernas temblaron… ¿había escuchado bien? Si.. lo había hecho… cerro sus ojos y tapo sus oídos… no quería escuchar, no quería mirarlo a los ojos… solo quería llorar y gritar… fue allí cuando todo se volvió negro… y el murmullo del cielo… ceso…

o:p /o:p

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Nada nos Separará cap 4

Adiós...

Todo se había vuelto oscuro para kagome, y el tiempo se detuvo…

- kagome yo… solo vine por la perla- esas palabras, esas malditas palabras resonaban en su mente…

- él nunca te quiso esa el la verdad- le dijo una voz

- mientes… él me…- se detuvo

- él te engaño… te mintió… te juro amor, cuando jamás lo sintió

- calla!- grito absorta

- no te engañes más… déjame a mi…- le dijo acercándose aquel ser cubierto por una niebla negra

- aléjate!- chillo

- deja que yo tome el poder… puedo ayudarte… puedo matarlos a todos…- le dijo persuasivamente mientras giraba a su alrededor

- no… yo no deseo…- dijo kagome de rodillas

- lo deseas… no te engañes a ti misma… lo deseas mas que nada- le dijo cerca de su oído

- ¿lo deseo?- se pregunto frunciendo el ceño

- si… lo haces- dijo aquella voz ahora alejándose

- si... lo hago- susurro cerrando los ojos...

Todo eso pasaba por la cabeza de kagome quien permanecía con los ojos perdidos, arrodillada en el suelo, con una mano en el piso, inuyasha la miraba atónito, kikyo tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro, inuyasha quiso acercarse sin embargo una luz lo encegueció y empujo hasta chocar contra una roca, kikyo no se movió, se sorprendió un poco, pero se mantuvo al margen, por otra parte una persona observaba con gracia la escena, reía por dentro.

- amo, el aura se esta oscureciendo- notifico uno de sus súbditos

- ha funcionado a la perfección- dijo con malicia

- ¿qué debemos hacer?- pregunto el subordinado

- solo esperar... que ella acabe con todo

se levanto luego de unos segundo, no había sido grave, sin embargo el haber sentido ese desprecio por parte de kagome le produjo una angustia indescriptible.

Se acerco nuevamente

- yo que tu me quedo lejos - musito kikyo

- Maldita- gruño- solo eres eso... ! ¿Por qué le dijiste esas mentiras a kagome!?- grito

- era parte de nuestro plan amor mío- sonrió- sabes que si no cumples, ella se muere- hizo una seña con su dedo índice en el cuello.

- tuve que mentirle...- murmuro recordando las palabras que le dijo

- Una mentira mas, una mentira menos, ¿quién se fija en eso?- cuestiono irónica

- te desprecio- se acerco a ella y la tomo por las muñecas

- el sentimiento es mutuo- se libero de su agarre

inuyasha maldijo y miro a la joven sacerdotisa- kagome...- susurro

-.-

- déjamelo a mí... ese hanyou no volverá hacerte daño- le decía aquella voz insistente

- inuyasha...- musito

- Olvídalo... toma mi mano- le ofreció su mano

Ella vacilo.

- recuerda kagome...- toco su frente- recuerda el mal que te hizo... te abandono hace 6 años... y ahora solo regresa por la perla... debes odiarlo- insinuó

- yo... no lo odio..., lo amo- contradijo

- Él no a ti.. él ama a esa mujer... llamada kikyo

los ojos de kagome se llenaron de lagrimas...

- Mientes!- grito levantándose del piso

Míralo tu misma

Aquel ser junto sus manos y le mostró a kagome una escena en la cual su amado besaba a kikyo

- eso no es verdad- grito desvaneciendo la imagen

- claro que lo es... solo que tu no aceptas la realidad, dime entonces, ¿dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?

- No lo sé- escondió su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos

- Yo tengo la respuesta... – se detuvo

Kagome lo miro

- con ella...- finalizo.

Kagome se tapo los oídos y dejo escapar unas lagrimas...

- te detesto, inuyasha!- dijo con todas sus fuerzas.

-.-

Ella había hablado luego de tantos minutos de silencio, fue un murmullo pero él lo había escuchado a la perfección...

- te detesto, inuyasha...- eso había dicho...no, ella no, no su amada kagome

kikyo sonrió al notar la expresión del rostro de inuyasha.

- ¿qué sucede?, parece que has visto un fantasma- se mofo

- calla!- le grito mirándola con rencor

- pronto todo acabará - dijo una voz como consuelo- ella morirá y podrás irte al mismo infierno con ella- sugirió

inuyasha se giro- naraku... - dijo entre dientes

- tiempo sin vernos- lo miro de arriba hacia abajo, luego se acerco a kikyo

kikyo cerro los ojos- ya puedo sentirlo- notifico- la perla se esta contaminando- miro triunfante a inuyasha- pronto... será toda nuestra

- solo desean que la perla se contamine pero... ¿para que?- interrogo

- la perla esta en su cuerpo, y su alma pura se ha unido a ella, la única forma de separarlas es hacer que se confunda...- le dijo kikyo y cerro los ojos cruzada de brazos- las sacerdotisas son entrenadas para manejar sus sentimientos, sin embargo el poseer un corazón humano dificulta ese deber...

naraku rió- y gracias a ti eso sucedió- sonrió- sino la hubieses confundido esto hubiera requerido mas tiempo

kikyo y naraku... eso no se lo imaginaba... que tonto había sido!, Había caído en una estúpida trampa...,- kagome- pensó- si tan solo no hubiera sido tan idiota...- apretó sus puños y de repente pudo sentir como el aire cambio de rumbo, dirigió una mirada preocupada hacia su sacerdotisa. La vio pararse con la mirada vacía, su cuerpo parecía estar débil, ella movió cabeza torpemente hasta encontrarse con la mirada del albino, cuando lo vio sonrió, él se estremeció, camino hacia él dando pasos torpes y poco calculados.

- inu... yasha- logró decir

- ¿kagome?- preguntó algo inseguro

- debes morir...- dijo pérdida

inuyasha se puso pálido y miro con desprecio hacia kikyo y naraku que sonreían

kagome aprovecho ese momento para lanzarse contra inuyasha, este la esquivo, sin embargo esta hizo aparecer un arco y flechas, las cuales comenzó a lanzar hacia inuyasha...

- su poder...- pensó mientras esquivaba con agilidad los ataques

- pensé que la amabas, vamos, acaba con su sufrimiento- dijo kikyo cruelmente

- callate!- le grito él mientras esquivaba los ataques.- ¿qué haré?- se preguntaba mientras corría.

- Te odio... inuyasha!- dijo kagome mientras corría tras él

- no kagome... tu no...- susurro

él estaba en desventaja y eso se podía notar, no se atrevía hacerle daño sin embargo ella se lo estaba haciendo a él, una ardua lucha comenzó y los minutos parecían eternos al momento de esquivar los ataques, pronto sintió el cansancio en su cuerpo, ya no podía seguir con la "pelea" por así llamarla, una flecha paso muy cerca de su rostro, cortándolo, sus piernas no le respondían y cayo el suelo, kagome se acerco a paso lento, inuyasha la miro a los ojos... ya no brillaban, eran oscuros y fríos..

- kagome...- le dijo al verla fijo.

Ella se detuvo e inuyasha juro volver a ver el brillo nato de sus orbes...

- inu... inuyasha...- dejo escapar con un hilo de voz

naraku y kikyo se miraron.

- no esperes mas kagome... acaba con él- le decía aquella voz en su interior

- no puedo...- le contesto

- pero que dices!, recuerda el mal que te hizo...

- kagome... – volvió a repetir el joven, ella lo miro, sus ojos parecían recobrarse, pero al instante volvían a perder el brillo natural- perdóname...- le dijo mientras intentaba pararse

- basta... por favor- suplico mientras de sus ojos lágrimas comenzaron a caer, el arco y las flechas desaparecieron... kagome tomo su cabeza entre sus manos- basta ya!- grito con dolor

inuyasha se acerco y sin aviso, la abrazo

- lucha kagome, debes hacerlo...- suplico inuyasha hundiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos

- hazme caso a mi... kagome- le decía aquella voz en su cabeza.

- inuyasha...- dijo kagome mientras correspondía al abrazo...- lo lamento... pero...

sus manos llenas de sangre completaron la frase, inuyasha solo la miro con infinito dolor, kagome sonrió...

- adiós... inuyasha...- le dijo..

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Nada nos separará **

**capitulo 5**

**Promesas...- Final-...**

* * *

El charco de sangre teñía la tierra quien parecía tragar aquel dulce liquido vital.

- ka.. kagome- susurro Inuyasha observándola con asombrosa ternura

- perdóname...- murmuro ella apoyando su rostro en su pecho

- ¿por qué lo hiciste?- cuestionó dolido

- es la única forma... de acabar con todo- le dijo vagamente

Inuyasha la separo un poco de él, y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, unas finas lagrimas salieron de los ojos del hanyou- tonta- musito cuando se separo de ella- no tenías que hacerlo...

kagome fijo su vista en la herida que ella misma se había provocado evitando así lastimar a su amado

- si tenia...- reprocho- con esto comprobé que jamas podría odiarte- le sonrió débilmente

la atrajo contra si y presionó, hundió su rostro en su cuello, donde aspiro aquella fragancia tan placentera.

- me llevaré la perla conmigo- dijo kagome abrazando a su amado

- pero... ¿qué dices kagome?- pregunto Inuyasha sin separarse

- moriré Inuyasha...- murmuro- lo haré- pequeñas gotas de sus ojos cayeron

- no lo harás!- grito él separándose con brusquedad- tu ... no te iras de mi lado... porque yo te amo- se acerco a sus labios y la beso

Naraku miraba asqueado la escena.

- todo se acabo- dijo kikyo

- ¿qué dices?- interrogo Naraku- esa maldita mujer no acabo con inuyasha...,

- tenemos que quitarle la perla- dio un paso hacia delante

- no te acerques...- escucho decir de inuyasha, su voz totalmente quebrada se dio a notar.- quédate aquí... kagome- ella lo miro, solo minutos faltaban para que ella dejase este mundo, inuyasha se quito su aori y se lo coloco, la tomo en brazos y deposito cerca de una roca, ella le sonrió.

Naraku lo miro con prepotencia, sin embargo la mirada de inuyasha se focalizo en la de él, sus ojos furiosos sembraron cierta inquietud en Naraku.

- veremos de lo que eres capas... – dijo este- ahora que tu amada morirá... y no podrás hacer nada..

- cállate maldito!- le ordenó observándolo con odio- espero que esas hayan sido tus ultimas palabras, porque te juro que de aquí, no sales vivo...- desenvaino su espada- muere!- grito lanzándose al ataque.

Naraku lo observo sin importancia, esquivo su ataque con facilidad, sin embargo inuyasha lo atacaba sin descanso.

- ríndete- le dijo naraku- nunca me podrás vencer,..

- deja de hablar y pelea!- le grito

kikyo observaba al margen aquella pelea, dirigió su mirada a la joven que respiraba con dificultad...se acerco a ella, kagome abrió un poco los ojos, kikyo se sorprendió cuando esta le obsequio una sonrisa, sincera y pura...

- ¿por qué sonries?- le pregunto

- también eres humana...- le dijo

- yo...- sintió su pecho oprimirse- no lo soy- dijo en una mezcla de orgullo y dolor

- ¿cuándo dejaste de serlo?- interrogo kagome

- cuándo entregue mi alma por poder ...- le respondió - una vez... fui humana... y me enamoré- rememoró- ahora solo soy un cuerpo vacío...con un alma perdida...- miro sus manos- ya no recuerdo lo que es sentir...- susurro

- para eso querías la perla...- le dijo la joven sacerdotisa- para volver a sentir...- hizo una mueca de dolor

miro a la joven que gemía de dolor...

- no... yo... yo solo quería...- se detuvo, vagas imágenes llegaron a su mente...- no quiero... volver a sufrir- dijo entrecerrando los ojos, para luego abrirlos.

kikyo dirigió su mirada hacia la batalla, vio en el rostro de inuyasha aquel dolor por perder a su ser querido, luego miro a naraku quien solo se mofaba de él.

- me recuerda a... onigumo- susurro mirando al joven peleando

- él... – kagome tomo una bocanada de aire, sentía que le faltaba.

- vamos kikyo!- escucho decir de naraku- quítale la perla a esa mujer- le dijo

kikyo dirigió su mirada hacia kagome, esta le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza

- ¿no te importa morir?- cuestionó kikyo

- no si sé que con ello, salvaré miles de vidas- le sonrió

la miro y tibios recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

* * *

Flash back

- onigumo... – llamo la joven sacerdotisa en un susurro

- ¿si...?- cuestionó cerca de su oído

- onigumo... deseo ser libre- mascullo observando el horizonte, el joven la abrazaba por la espalda

- lo seremos mi amor...- le dijo presionándola

- ¿me lo prometes...?- musito

- te lo juro...- respondió

fin the flash back

* * *

- nunca cumpliste... onigumo- dijo para si

- muevete mujer!- le grito naraku

kikyo miro a kagome, esta se encontraba luchando contra su propio dolor.

- no!- le grito a naraku- no te obedeceré más!- le dijo

naraku se detuvo, inuyasha se lanzo contra él, sin embargo un campo de energía propició que saliera despedido.

- ¿osas... desobedecerme?- cuestionó naraku

- onigumo...- susurro kikyo

naraku sonrió- ya veo...- dijo- aun sigues pensando que dentro de este cuerpo hay espacio para un corazón humano- rió- pues déjame decirte mujer... onigumo ya no existe- se detuvo y miro hacia kagome- él murió al igual que su amor por ti... si te reviví, fue solo para que encontraras la ubicación de la shikon no tama, no te hagas ilusiones sobre mi persona- finalizo acercándose a kagome

- aléjate de ella!- grito inuyasha levantándose con ayuda de su espada

- solo... me utilizaste- murmuro kikyo...

- ¿y que esperabas?- interrogo – ¿pensabas que lo hice porque el corazón de aquel hombre alguna vez te perteneció?

- Yo...

- Bien, si tu no haces lo que te ordene, lo haré yo- se paro frente a kagome

- No!- grito inuyasha corriendo hacia él

- Despídete... mujer!- dijo naraku dirigiendo su mano hacia la herida de kagome

Se escucho un grito aterrador, kagome cerro los ojos e inuyasha se detuvo en seco.

- ki...kikyo...- dijo kagome sorprendida al ver que la había protegido..

- tu... no eres onigumo- dijo a naraku quien había introducido su mano en el estomago de la mujer

- maldita- gruño naraku quitando su mano de allí

kikyo se tambaleó y cayo sobre el

- quítate!- dijo naraku empujándola

- te ... te amo...- macullo entrecerrando los ojos, naraku se quedo inmóvil

inuyasha llego junto a kagome y la abrazo

- onigumo...- llamo kikyo mirando a naraku- te... esperaré...

- ¿qué dices?

- Te... esperaré... en el infierno- finalizo dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas para luego desaparecer

- Ki...kikyo...- dejo escapar..

- Ha... desaparecido- susurro inuyasha

Naraku dirigió una mirada asesina hacia kagome e inuyasha- malditos...- les dijo- ahora mismo acabaré con ustedes...- se lanzo al ataque...

- vete... inuyasha- murmuro kagome..

- No- le dijo aferrandose a ella

- Vete!- chillo con lágrimas en los ojos para empujarlo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

- no!- grito ... pero ya era tarde.

Naraku comenzó a reír, retiro su mano del cuerpo de kagome y saco la perla.

- kagome!- dijo inuyasha mientras se acercaba a la joven

- es toda mía!- festejo naraku observando la perla

- maldito!- grito inuyasha abrazando a la muchacha- kagome... no cierres los ojos- suplico

- inuyasha...- llamo la chica- perdo... perdóname...

- no kagome... tu perdóname a mi...- dijo mientras sutiles lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

kagome alzo su mano y seco unas cuantas- esos... esos ojos color miel... no pueden estar tristes- expreso entrecerrando los ojos...

- no kagome...- suplico- no me dejes...

- te... te amo...- suspiro- inuyasha...- .abrió sus ojos y respiro levemente

- kagome...- llamo inuyasha- no te mueras...- le rogo mientras cubria nuevamente con sua aori

naraku miraba extasiado la famosa perla, podía sentir el poder dentro de él.

- te odio...- escucho naraku, dirigió su mirada hacia el dueño de aquella voz.

Sus ojos rojos y aquella marcas en su rostro provocaban el temor de cualquiera, su poder parecía crecer.

- naraku...- llamo aquel joven

naraku tomo la perla en su mano y presiono

- creo ... que es el momento de que mueras... hanyou- le dijo mientras se tiraba contra él.

Inuyasha lo esquivo sin problemas mas clavo sus garras en su espalda.

- maldito- se quejo naraku

- aquí el único que morirá- dijo inuyasha- eres tu

corrió hacia él a toda velocidad, y salto sobre naraku, este se protegió con su campo de fuerza. Sin embargo inuyasha saco a colmillo de acero.

- muere!- le grito mientras cortaba aquel campo con todo el poder que poseía. Naraku se sorprendió y sintió como la espada lo cortaba en dos. Fue allí cuando de su mente cristalinos recuerdos alfombrados por un espejo de verdades florecieron .

* * *

flash back

- kikyo...- llamo el joven a la muchacha que tenía entre brazos.

- ¿qué sucede?- cuestionó esta

- quiero... estar contigo para siempre- confesó

- yo también- se giro y lo miro con una sonrisa

- kikyo... yo...- se detuvo y su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo

- ¿yo...?- espero a que se decidiera hablar

- quisiera que...- la abrazo y escondió su cara entre los negros cabellos de la chica- te cases conmigo...- finalizo

ella contuvo la respiración por un segundo, luego la soltó acompañadas de minúsculas lagrimas.

- si...- contesto ante eso y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.

- te amo...- le dijo

- yo también...

Fin the flash back

* * *

- kikyo...- murmuro una vez que aterrizo en el suelo, la perla resbalo de sus manos ensangrentadas, cerro los ojos y atesoro una lágrima...- ¿en que me he convertido?- se pregunto en voz baja mientras abría los ojos- me olvide de ti... y solo me propuse obtener poder...- sus pupilas se dilataron y perdieron brillo- perdóname...- cerro los ojos nuevamente, su cuerpo se desintegro y la brisa calma se llevo sus restos...

inuyasha había alcanzado a oír aquello dicho al final, dirigió su mirada rojiza a la famosa shikon no tama. Camino hacia ella, en el transcurso perdió ese color infernal de los ojos y las marcas en su rostro desaparecieron.

La tomo entre sus manos y busco con su mirada a su amada.

Tapada con aquel aori, y con lágrimas en los ojos la escucho hablar.

- gracias...- le dijo- creo que ahora... puedo morir en paz...

corrió hacia ella y la tomo en brazos, la calidez de su cuerpo parecía escapársele de las manos como agua. Su cuerpo se tenso al no sentir su respiración y solo atino abrazarla.

- no me dejes...- suplico – kagome...- llamo- lo prometiste...- susurro- me juraste que nunca nada nos separaría...- enterró su rostro entre sus cabellos- te lo ruego...- repitió- quédate conmigo...

un pequeño ventarrón meció sus cabellos plateados, el silencio de la soledad tiño el cielo con una canción inexistente, coloco su mirada en el pálido rostro de su niña querida, beso la comisura de sus labios sin apuro.

Observo con detenimiento la perla que estaba en su mano izquierda. La presionó... y luego... todo brillo...

* * *

unos años después...

el silencio oportuno se rompió despertándolo de aquella pesadilla ... aquel sueño de un pasado que ninguno deseaba conservar en su mente.

- ¿estas bien?- interrogó la pelinegra al joven a su lado

- si...- la abrazo

- recordando... ¿verdad?- cuestionó correspondiendo aquel abrazo..

- el pasado no es fácil de olvidar...- comentó

- no lo es... pero tampoco es imposible- le dijo acariciando sus cabellos

- perdoname... no hablaré mas sobre ellos- se separo

- tranquilo...- sonrió- por favor inu... ve a llamar a los niños para cenar- pidió mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la estufa encendida.

- si- se levanto también y desde el umbral de la puerta diviso a unos pequeños jugando

- shintaro!, kaoru!a comer!- anunció

- si!- los dos niños corriendo hacia él y se lanzaron a sus brazos.

- niños, sientense a la mesa- ordenó la joven

- si mamá...- se bajaron de los brazos de su padre y se dirigieron a la mesa.

inuyasha observaba felizmente la escena.

- ahora si kagome... - pensó- te juro... que nunca nada... nos seperará...- y se encamino a la mesa, donde se sentó con su familia... y ceno.

* * *

**Fin...**

**Gracias a los que leyeron este fics, era viejo, lo escribi cuando tenia 13, digamos que ahora tengo 10 años mas jajaj. Bueno lo puse igual porque me daba nostalgia este fics, gracias por seguirlo! saludos**


End file.
